


My cat hates me. (Avengers Fanfic)

by ObliviousAbomination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cat Loki, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Mischief, Post Avengers, loki shapeshift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousAbomination/pseuds/ObliviousAbomination
Summary: Loki wakes in a cage in a shelter with no memory of anything that has happened to him prior. He finds out he is drained of his magic and stuck in the form of a Midgardian housecat, and of course, with Loki's luck, he gets "adopted" by his enemies and is forced to live with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woot-woot! My first ever story! woot-woot!  
> Okay so, I don't know if this story will be good, but judging by my awful skills in writing, you are probably going to cry from the cringe and click away after the first sentence. I don't blame you, lmao.
> 
> But anyway this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm hoping to improve during writing it.
> 
> Also if you have anything to say to me that could help me improve, please give me it, I could really use the help and would appreciate it greatly! <3
> 
> Probably a short chapter, I don't really know. But its purpose is to catch you up on what happens so I can get to the plot. If there even is a plot. lmao

Loki lifted his head, not daring to open his eyes yet, feeling the dizziness make his head sway. His head throbbed, and he inhaled deeply. Loki opened his eyes finally to see his surroundings, alarm jolting his and making his jump to his paws. He was in a metal box; one wall was missing and had been replaced with bars.

Loki felt his fur bristle. That’s odd. He looked down at himself. He growled and looked back up to the metal bars. He was connecting the dots now. He didn’t remember why, but he must have transformed into a cat and judging by the unfamiliar surroundings that were deemed unsuitable for mortal life, he must have been found as a cat and shoved into this cell.

He lashed his tail in annoyance, he tried to lift a paw and open the cell door, but of course, it was impossible without a thumb. Loki brought his paw back and looked around the cell. The floor was cold and there was hardly any room in the cage to run, But in the corner, there was a rough looking blanket with hideous patterns covering the surface. To the right of the blanket was a plastic bowl, Inside were small biscuits. Loki had no real interest to examine either of them, so he straightened his back and used a simple lock picking spell on the cell door.

He blinked. Nothing happened. He pushed on the cell bars, but it did not shift. He flattened his ears and he attempted the spell again, only this time he felt tired afterward. His eyes narrowed and he felt dread wave over him. His magic was completely sapped, whatever he was doing before he got here, must have required him to fight for a long time with complicated spells since, he had never been stranded without magic before.

Loki forced himself to calm down and looked through the bars. For whatever reason his magic was gone it would soon recover and come back. All he needed to do was wait and he will get his energy back. Loki exhaled heavily, He sat down and curled his thin black tail around his paws.

 

* * *

 

 

He heard loud clanking like a heavy door being opened, which he then noticed there were other cats outside his own cell, also trapped. Each of the other cat’s ears perked and they padded to the bars. Loki raised his head with interest and leaned closer to the bars. He heard footsteps approaching from a hallway, more than one pair, that’s how it sounded at least. He didn’t bother to listen to what they said, only interested in what they did. A large shadow hovered over his cell, but it didn’t pass over him as he expected it too. The shadow lingered over his cage.

Loki stared up silently at a large figure, she fiddled with the lock on the cell door, opening it. Loki felt his heart race and he jumped forwards in an attempt to escape, but hands grabbed onto his scruff, forcing him to stay inside. He snarled angrily, baring his teeth at the mortal who dared touch him. But the mortal slowly let go, dragging her hand from his neck to pet his head.

Loki’s fur bristled and he rolled onto is back, attacking the hands for trying to pet him like a common housecat. The mortal yelped and pulled her hands away. Turning from the cage and mumbling to person beside her. Loki grew bored of the mortal and her friend. He padded away from the entrance of the cage and crouched in front of the ugly lump of fabric. He watched silently as they conversed, then two broad hands reached into the cage. Loki’s eyes widened and the hands grabbed him and pulled him from his prison. Letting Loki examine the area outside his cell. His eyes narrowed as he saw how many cells there were, each of them stacked on top of eachother. Most of them containing cats, some of the cats looked sick and others looked perfectly fine.

He turned back to the mortal who held him, only to recognise who it was. His eyes narrowed even further into thin slits and he growled lowly. The mortal who held him was none other then the Man of Iron, Tony Stark. He pinned back his ears and squirmed in his grasp, desperately trying to get away. But Stark only walked with the other mortal taking him to a different room. They conversed more and Loki was starting to feel sore from the way Stark was holding his fragile new body. He hissed and dug his teeth into the Billionaires hand, smirking with satisfaction as he gasped and moved his hand away, holding him differently which Loki had to admit was a tad cosier.

He growled at himself for thinking that, He refused to feel comfortable in the hands of his enemy. That was, whatever comfort he did feel was taken away as he was abruptly shoved into a smaller cell. He yowled loudly in protest and shot for the entrance, only to bang his head against the new barred door. He blinked in surprise and slunk away in embarrassment, curling up on the floor of the Smaller cell. The tiny prison walls were different then the metal ones he had gotten accustomed to. These walls were coloured blue and white and small holes covered the top half of the cage.

He felt the cell be lifted and lowered closer to the ground, the sensation made him feel sick in the stomach and he hissed as he tried to regain balance. The cage began to move again, and Loki watched from the bars that he was headed towards a glass door. It opened slowly as Tony approached it, and he carried Loki out into the streets. Loki watched through the cage door looking at the passing people and huffed in disgust. He turned away from the bars and sat in the corner, in what could only be described as, a huge sulk.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was taken into what he assumed was a mortal transportation device, but he didn’t really care when he thought about it. The air in the vehicle was hot and smelled strange. He pinned his ears back as he heard Tony seat himself somewhere beside him, mumbling words Loki didn’t care to listen too. Seconds later he felt the floor under him rumble and roar loudly, Loki shivered and growled to himself. He recognised this Vehicle. Tony was currently driving in a car, to a destination he assumed was his tower.

It only made sense; these mortals had never seen Loki shape-shift before so his forms would not be recognisable. Loki jolted with a sudden realisation, he assumed when he reached Stark towers and was freed from this cursed cage, he could just teleport away and be far from this situation, then he remembered his magic was still mysteriously drained and that he wont be able to use it for a while. He inwardly groaned at that, Lashing his tail irritably. He was going to have to stay with his enemies and be treated as a Midgardian pet, Loki scowled. Oh, how horrible this will be for him.

The ride to the tower was long and bumpy, Loki had fought the urge to puke multiple times and resorted to laying on his side and staring silently at the wall of the cage. Eventually to Loki’s relief the car had slowed and stopped, he inhaled deeply relishing the feeling of being still. And then Stark picked up his cage and he was back in motion sickness land. He growled and stuck his claws through the holes in the roof, hissing at Stark angrily, though he got no reaction. Finally, the cage stopped moving and Stark hands gripped a small box on the cell door, opening the door and stepping back. Loki emerged from the cage taking in his surroundings. This place seemed familiar- Ah, yes. This was the exact room where he had “battled” with the hulk. He looked around, memories of the attack swirling through his mind, he shrugged them off. And sat down, finally noticing he was sitting on the centre of a kitchen counter. The cold marble at his paw pads made him feel uncomfortable, even more uncomfortable then he already was.

Loki looked up fully, intending to glare daggers at Stark when he noticed some of the other avengers behind him. He recognised Clint Barton immediately, He was standing off the side looking at Loki with an eyebrow raised. Then next to Barton he also saw another person. They wore glasses and a button up shirt, Bruce Banner. Instinctively, his fur rose, and he yowled at them angrily, getting a confused look from Banner, who turned to Stark. Loki, who finally bothered to listen in on their conversation, perked his ears, though his eyes still glittered with hostility. “Was it like this when you picked it up?”

Stark nodded, crossing his arms and turning his gaze to him “Yeah, He’ll get over himself soon, I think. That’s what the lady at the shelter said at least.”

Barton joined in on the conversation, still staring at Loki “Remind me why the _Avengers_ need a cat again?” Which made Stark shrug and look back to Loki.

“We don’t, I was just thinking since Loki came over and destroyed half of New York with his alien pals, we could use a bit of a… Comfort pet? Plus, this guy was about to get euthanised because of his… Anger issues. So, I thought I’d do him a favour.” Stark replied. Loki scowled as he mentioned "Alien Pals".

“Yeah, he really seems grateful.” Barton dead panned, while Banner looked at Loki, Squinting slightly.

Loki blinked slowly, thinking about what he had just heard, his thoughts were scattered, and he forced himself to think clearly. First, He is now a pet. Second, without his magic the euthanisation would have killed him, so had Stark saved him? Should he be grateful to the man who got him sent back to Asgard and imprisoned with the help of his mortal friends? The answer was no, He will never stoop so low as to appreciate a mortal, who is also his enemy.

Loki lifted his head with arrogant pride and turned around padding away from the avengers, his tail waving curtly behind him, He looked down at the ground from the edge of the counter, he leaped down with little grace, landing on his forepaws which slipped from underneath him, making him fall to his side with a surprised yelp.

His ears perked when he heard Stark laugh and he lifted his head, glaring intensely at the Billionaire. Loki scrambled to his feet and trotted swiftly away from the three mortals, his pelt was hot with embarrassment and he wanted nothing more then to claw his way through a wall and escape as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat food is gross and loki is struggling to remember what happened after he invaded midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if some things dont match up with the last chapter, The rundown is;  
> loki has woken up in the shelter, his magic gone. he is a black cat with green eyes and is adopted by tony stark. He is taken to the avengers tower. he is struggling with the past torture he endured and trying to acoid pity at all costs. though as a cat this is far from his reach.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

Loki lifted his head from where he lay. He was currently brooding on the windowsill of one of the bedrooms that he picked at random. His tail twitched and his ears were raised, he listened quietly to the chatter outside the room.  
  
“Thor’s room all day… need to feed him.”  
  
He couldn’t hear the whole sentence, but he assumed they were talking about him. Loki sat up, straightening his back to seem proper, as he curled his thin elegant tail around his paws.

The door opened and Stark walked in, along with the familiar muscular build and head of blonde hair that belonged to Captain America. Loki grimaced; he was not in the mood to talk to those fools. He flicked an ear and turned his piercing green gaze out the window one more time.

“So rude, I was thinking of naming him Little Shit.” Tony leaned forward, hands reaching toward Loki. “Definitely suits him”

Steve hummed, a small smile on his face. Loki batted away Tony’s hands, growling lowly. _Do not continue to touch me if you want to keep your crummy hands!_ He thought spitefully as he lashed his unsheathed claws at the Avenger.

“I was thinking something like. . . “

Steve trailed off as he thought for possible names. His eyes widened and he lifted his head. “Clawdia?”

The ridiculous choice in name made both Tony and Loki stop for a second, before slowly turning their heads to Steve, hilariously in sync.

“You realise it’s a guy, right?” He paused. “And that I refuse to name our cat after a pun,”

Loki looked back to Stark, not all enjoying being referred to as their cat. He pinned back his ears about to let out a threatening hiss when Steve said.

“Wait, it is?” he leaned closer to Loki, “I thought it was a girl.”

Loki lifted his chin indignantly and raised a paw to scratch at Steve’s nose. How dare they assume he is female! Their ignorance infuriated him, and he grinned in satisfaction as Steve recoiled, a shallow claw mark across the bridge of his nose, hopefully, a reminder to never insult the God of Mischief ever again.

“Well, generally when you refer to someone as him, that means they are male,” Tony replied and blinked, watching Steve get scratched as though nothing had even happened.

Loki glared at the two, his tail no longer wrapped around his paws, but flicking dangerously behind him, to match his dark piercing gaze.

Tony shrugged, and finally grabbed Loki, picking him up and squeezed him to his chest so Loki wouldn’t be able to writhe around and scratch at him freely. The feeling of being trapped made Loki yowl in protest, letting out ugly noises to voice out his immense dislike to being carried around like a young child’s favoured toy. Just the thought made Loki yowl louder.

But of course, his yelling was ignored, and he heard Tony mutter something about temper tantrums.

Loki quieted down as they left the room, burning with hot embarrassment when he noticed Clint Barton looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. He hissed at the marksman as he continued walking down the hallway.

Loki watched from his peripheral vision as they neared their destination. Tony, with Steve at his side, Made their way to a much larger room. Loki assumed it was a living area. Or a loungeroom, which was connected to a kitchen and off in the corner was a large table big enough to fit all six of the Avengers. Loki was carried into the kitchen where Tony loosened his grip on him.

Not even waiting for Tony to place him down gently on the kitchen counter, he leaped from his hands and landed on the counter, shaking out his ruffled fur and glaring daggers at Stark, who was brushing off black cat fur off his shirt, returning the glare though not with the same amount of intense hatred Loki spilled into his.

He straightened his back, looking around the room. The designs were modern and grayscale, they bored Loki, who had been raised with glorious gold and silvers and marble lining the kitchens in Asgard. He felt a pang of regret. Thinking back of his home, sitting beside his Brother in the eating hall, flicking small vegetables at him with a slight smirk as he attempted to contain his laughter when Thor turned to give him a _look_.

He lowered his head slightly feeling reality slowly sink in. That he was far from home. That his home was not actually his home. That he was not welcome there anymore. That after he had attempted to invade Midgard-

Loki twitched an ear, what did happen after he had invaded Midgard? It seemed far too important to forget. He almost jumped out of his pelt when suddenly a silver pet bowl was shoved into his face. Loki hissed angrily and lashed his tail, feeling ashamed he was so easily distracted and then startled.

He looked up to Steve and Tony. Steve placed the bowl on the counter and pushed it gently towards Loki. That’s when Loki got a view at what was in the bowl.

It was not pleasant. It was a mush of what Loki could only believe where the innards of the foulest and most crude creature alive that was left in the boiling heat of summer and were stomped on until they created a fine paste. He gagged, looking away from the bowl and almost throwing up, even though his stomach was empty.

Steve frowned. “What type of cat doesn’t like cat food?” He investigated the bowl. “Looks normal to me.”

Loki almost barked out a sardonic laugh at that. _Normal? I wouldn’t be surprised mortals as primitive as you would consider that pile of rotting flesh a delicacy._

Tony raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the bowl. “Maybe he’s one of those cats that only eat rats and stuff they’ve killed themselves.”

Steve turned to Tony and blinked “You mean a feral cat?”

There was a pause and Tony looked to Loki.

“He isn’t feral, Just too prissy for his own good,” Tony said poking Loki on the flank, Which he should have known would be instant death, Because as soon as Loki felt the prod on his side, he whipped around and dug his thorn-sharp teeth in his hand, spitting furiously. “Ouch,” Tony winced.

Steve shrugged, taking the pet bowl and placing it on the floor, then turning back as Tony struggled to get his finger back from Loki’s grip.

Finally, Loki let go when he tasted the metallic flavour of blood. Tony pulled his hand and watched with slight horror as Loki grinned and licked his lips.

“I take it back; this cat is feral- “Tony said. Cradling his bleeding hand. “Jesus wept-”

Steve walked back to Tony’s side, looking at Loki curiously. “Maybe we should get him neutered?”

Loki tensed.

“You think? I’d say the people at the shelter would have done that already… Though I think he might still have his- “Tony was cut off by Loki’s low growl, his shoulders were tense, and he stared at them with narrowed slits. His hackles rose slowly.

That’s when the two of them blinked with confusion. “Uhm, did the cat just get the fact we’re planning to cut off his nutsack?” Tony said, not moving his moving his gaze from Loki.

There was silence and Loki got visibly more agitated before he swiftly turned and jumped from the counter (with more grace then yesterday) and scampered out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

He travelled down the long halls of the tower. He purposefully pushed out the thoughts of the earlier conversation, instead thinking of the thoughts he had. Of the loss of his memory. Where had his memories gone? It bothered Loki to no end that he lost all his memory ever since his encounter with the hulk. The gap was large, and he could tell, He’d assume after he lost the battle, he would be arrested and taken back to Asgard with his Brothe- Thor. With Thor. Given his punishment, which he guessed was imprisonment, or public humiliation.

He padded past a large window that stretched from the floor up until the ceiling. His eyes widened as he looked out into New York. As he saw the damage of the invasion, he had _led_.Though they seemed like the damage was being rebuilt, he could imagine how long it would take with their technology. 

He thought back to his childhood. The innocent play fighting and pranks, endless mischief that earned him his name. He narrowed his eyes, lifting his chin and forcefully pushing away the thoughts. He was no soft child begging to be freed of their burden. He will take in this damage and he would feel pride, like he should.

But the feeling nagged at him. The lives he had taken, the lives he had been forced to take. His mind travelled to the void. As he let go of Gungnir and fell into the darkness. Being found. Facing the mad Titan. He shivered. And lay down in front of the window. the sun was close to setting, and he blinked slowly taking in the damaged scenery. His usually bright green and mischievous eyes had dulled and reflected the yellow sky. He felt drowsiness overtake him, and he slipped into restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke to something nudging on his hindquarters. He lifted his head, spreading his maw into a large yawn.

“Morning, cat.”

Loki instinctively turned to the voice behind him, only to see Barton in his sleep attire, with a cup of coffee in his hand, foot raised slightly, which Loki assumed he used to nudge him awake. Loki blinked slowly, thinking of when he shared a telepathic connection to the marksman, how he had delved only slightly into his memories, the warm and happy ones, to see his weaknesses of course. Who he could strike down first and mentally scar him permanentl-

He let the thought drift away and he lazily lowered his head back down onto his forepaws. Clint shuffled behind him and sat down next to Loki. He didn’t bother to hiss or spit. He was tired and felt drained from showing hostility. Not only that but also the dull ache in his stomach, from how starved he felt. when was the last time he ate? Of course, he couldn’t remember.

He felt cold fingers tickle behind his ears. He flinched heavily, allowing himself to growl lowly at the contact.

Clint pulled back his hand and gazed out the window, as did Loki. They sat in silence until Loki heard Clint mutter something to him. His ears perked and he listened with interest.

“I don’t know how to feel about him.” Clint said quietly. “Under his control, I didn’t think twice about it, but now I think back he was so traumatised.”

Loki lifted his head immediately, staring intensely at Clint, but he continued.

“And I hate him for it. I want to kill him; I want to slaughter his sorry ass for taking over my mind and making me do things that I didn’t want to do.” Barton growled.

Loki stared with an unreadable expression, though inside he felt dread. Cold and sharp like a small dagger stabbing into his chest. _What has Agent Barton seen?_ He thought to himself, what did he mean when he said Loki was traumatised? Surely, he hadn’t seen his memories. Surely…

But Clint didn’t say more, he only closed his eyes and turned to Loki. His features twisting into something unreadable.

Loki lowered his head and fixed his gaze elsewhere then the marksman’s eyes.

Why did he feel this guilt? Loki despised it, he wanted to get rid of it he wanted to reason with himself that he was growing soft, that everything that happened was his fault, was his own actions, that Loki did what he did because he wanted to.

But it was simply not true and lying to himself was harder than any other. He saw the truth and he hated that he did. He hated that Clint saw it. He hated that somehow, he knew that Clint would tell the rest of them. That everyone would know. And pity him for it.

Loki flexed his claws and abruptly stood upright. He turned away from Barton and didn’t look back once. His tail dragging low to the ground as he padded away, Ears pinned to the back of his head.

He would not except pity. He could handle everything on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.  
> that was nummy?  
> i didnt mean to add the last part with clint but, i couldnt help myself.  
> Oh btw Thor is still in asgard.  
> ;))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big spook did a injure on cat

It has been a while since he had been adopted by the Avengers and he was craving escape. He wanted to be free of the Avengers and their Midgardian slang. Loki sighed heavily, lifting his head. He was currently seated on his usual windowsill in Thor’s room. Loki turned his head away from the window.

He had tried several ways to escape, windows, balconies, the stairs. Well, there was a certain incident with the stairs that made Stark install a baby gate…

He was trapped on this specific floor and he despised it, though he had heard stories of cats surviving large falls from buildings, Loki was not an ordinary cat and he wouldn’t dare risk himself without magic for an escape. That is if he could even get outside. The Avengers had little trust in Loki, knowing that because of his seemingly unprovoked hatred for them, if he was given the chance to escape, he wouldn’t mind jumping off a 93 storey tower, so they made sure not to open any balcony doors or windows when they were in Loki’s company.

Loki stared at the window, pawing at the lock with frustration. If he just had his magic then he would unlock with window and make his grand escape, he could…

He paused, lifting his paw and bringing it back under him. What would Loki do if he were free? Turn back into a human obviously. And then… He could rent his own apartment, get a job? Live like a normal mortal for a time, get a feel for ordinary life as a human. He scoffed at the idea. It would likely drive him mad; he knew himself well enough that if he tried to be mortal, he would be the type that would go on murder sprees and wreak havoc onto the rest of society. Because he has already done that. The thoughts in his head went quiet and he flicked his tail dismissively.

He jumped down from the windowsill and he padded out of the bedroom. Away from the stale but familiar scent of Thor that brought him there in the first place.

He trotted down the hallway, his head held high and tail bouncing behind him, until he reached the loungeroom and he jumped onto the couch.

Loki noticed a black leather back beside him. And his whiskers twitched in interest. _One of Stark’s bags_ he told himself. Maybe he had a meeting of sorts, he usually did, being an important business owner. Then a thought hit Loki, He would be leaving the tower, would he not? He felt an evil grin light his face and he stood up.

He crawled into the bag and waited patiently. Loki felt degraded and he curled up into a ball, being a black cat made it seem easy to not be seen instantly. But it was still slightly obvious, so Loki made sure he was careful not to make a noise.

Then he noticed the bag started to lift and Stark zipped up the bag, lousily. Another mistake, Loki could easily open the bag further and jump out. He watched from the gap in the zip where he was going, and he waited until Stark reached the bottom floor and walked through automatic glass doors. Loki watched, still, as Stark got to his limo and casually placed the bag on the seat, with the door still open, before he sat down next to the bag. Using this as an Opportunity Loki jumped from the bag and landed harshly onto the curb. The dirty and rough pavement made his soft paw pads hurt, as he swiftly ran between legs of mortals.

Loki let his pace slow and he looked around. People walking down the streets moved around him, not trying to step on him but he still hated the fact they were there, looking at him while he was in a vulnerable state. His eyes narrowed and he noticed a dark alleyway between two buildings. The darkness would shield him and keep him safe until nightfall. The only problem was, it was across the road. And the road was busy, with bright coloured cars flying past speedily.

Loki shuddered. He could do this. He will do this. Loki bounded forward. Rushing speedily across the road. His tail flying behind him. His flesh on his paw pads tore and bled and his lungs ached from the sudden sprint.

A shadow loomed over him. Loki only remembered the burning hot agony the flew up his legs until the rest blurred and fell away from him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki opened his eyes tiredly, his ears flicked back as his hearing returned to him and everything seemed so loud. He noticed his tongue was sticking out crudely and he pulled it back into his mouth. That’s when he started to take in his surroundings. He was too tired to move his head, so he kept his head down as he lay on his side. He was on a soft and warm blanket that wrapped around him, and the walls were… metal. The same grey he had remembered from when he was taken by stark. His heart sank and he realised he must have been caught after he escaped. His escape. Memories flashed back to him and he remembered what happened on the road. He remembered the pain in his legs. He tried to look down at his hind legs, but the blanket wrapped around them and blocked them from view. He couldn’t feel them anyway, they were numb.

He brought his mind back to his surroundings. They seemed familiar to the “shelter” as Stark said it was called. But some things were different. The cats in the cells were all injured and sick and the cells were noticeably cleaner and shinier. He closed his eyes. How could he let this happen? Loki curled up closer to himself for more warmth. Feeling rather sick of being in cells and treated like a pet. He wanted to be his humanoid self again. He wanted to be able to speak his mind, even if he only wanted to spit insults and snarky remarks.

Then he heard the familiar sound of doors opening, the familiar shadow that loomed over his cage. He looked at the mortal, feeling too lethargic to glare threateningly. This one was different to the one Loki met before, a male. They opened the barred door and scooped up Loki. But he felt too exhausted to do anything about it. He carried Loki to another room, with blue walls and counters with tissues and other things covering the surface. There was also Steve Rogers sitting on a chair in the corner. Loki blinked, feeling surprised but he didn’t say anything. Or well, he didn’t meow. The mortal carrying him placed him on a Metal bench in the centre of the room and Steve stood up and walked towards them.

Loki wriggled in the blanket, uncomfortable. But he listened in on their talk.  
The Lengthy discussion told Loki that he was hit by a car. He shuddered. He also found out that his he broke several bones in his legs. That he would have to wear a cast for a while. Loki shifted his legs, though he couldn’t feel them. This was so degrading, Loki wanted nothing more but to shrivel up into a ball. But he didn’t, and found something to do, by staring intensely at Steve.

Eventually, the talk was over, and Loki was shoved into another portable cage and taken back to the tower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was gently taken from the cage, His legs had large casts on them that made him look ridiculous. Steve carried him to the couch. Even though Loki felt tired still, he managed to dig his sharp claws into Steve’s arm and grinned as the soldier winced. Feeling satisfied, he let Steve gently place him on cat bed in the corner of the sofa.

“How did you even get out of the tower?” Steve finally spoke as he looked at Loki with a raised eyebrow. He knew Steve didn’t expect him to respond so that’s why Loki grinned as he shrugged, earning him a startled stare from Steve. Oh, how he loved to mess with mortals.

Steve leaned forward inspecting Loki for a second. Who leaned back and away from Steve in instinct, letting out a low growl and smacked Steve on the forehead with a scabbed paw.

Steve stood up straight and began to pack up the cage, along with the medication he was given from the people with the cats in cages and strange rooms. He believed it was called a “Vet”, It was what he saw above the building's door before they left.

“You are a strange cat; I can see why Tony would pick you out from all the others.”

Steve said quietly. Loki lashed his tail, he did not wish for a discussion, so he rested his head on the side of the pet bed, Ignoring Steve completely.

But Steve didn’t leave, and instead sat beside Loki Quietly, and read a small Midgardian book which Loki had no interest in. Until he felt himself doze off and he fell into a restless uncomfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mega oober sorry for the late post. I'm done catching up with assignments and i'm able to write again! woohoo

Loki awoke to find his head buried in the deepest part of the cat bed, breathing in the clean smell of the never before used fluffy cushions. Loki lifted his head wincing as his eyes met the too bright light that shined above him. It was night, he could tell by the dark sky outside the large windows that covered the walls across the room. Loki shuffled and sat up uncomfortably, his bandaged hind legs buried in cat bed, that he didn’t bother to pull out. The black cat licked his forepaw and drew it over his forehead to smooth out the ruffled fur. Something he didn’t do often since he wasn’t used to the life of a cat, but he couldn’t exactly pick up a comb.

Loki looked around the room with more effort, noticing he was alone, but after angling his ears, Loki noticed quiet mumbling from the hallway outside the loungeroom. The lithe cat shifted and dragged himself from the bed, freeing his back legs from the soft fabric and edging closer to the end of the couch. Without much thought he flopped off the side of the couch cushion, landing squarely on his broken legs. He held back a yowl of agony with surprising difficulty. Deciding he would rather drag himself across the floor pathetically then even attempt to walk casually with the bulky cast around his legs.

So, that was exactly what he did. The thin cat carefully dragged himself across the room towards the door that opened out to a hallway. The door was slightly ajar, just enough for Loki to poke his head out and peer around the area. The sight he saw at the far end of the hallway made him jump, startled. The avengers were all circled around someone. A familiar someone.

Loki saw his face, which roughly threw him into memories of his childhood. When he used to practice magic and got rudely interrupted and in response Loki plotted his revenge. When he sat before the warm and gentle fireplace which crackled quietly as he listened to his mother read to them.

_Thor._

_My brother._

He fought back the craving to yowl out and get the attention of the golden-haired warrior, as his interest was soon taken by their conversation. And Thor’s somber expression.

“So, tell me, you can’t just be here on a vacation, don’t you have a kingdom to run or something?” Stark questioned the thunderer, and if Loki was honest, he needed the answer as well. Thor shook his head slowly and lifted his gaze to the Billionaire.

“I’m afraid Loki has escaped the dungeons, and I believe he is staying in Midgard. I’ve come to ask for your assistance my friends, my brother has proved himself a threat to himself and others. I would be most at ease knowing he is back in Asgard.”

Loki tensed. The fur along his spine rose as memories violently jerked into his head, taking away his breath and showing him what he had been yearning to know. All the gaps, and the information he lost were slowly filling back into his mind.

The dungeons, yes. He remembers it now, being stuck in a small room for a few years. The boredom. Craving freedom. The anger that controlled him. He felt it again, spiralling from control. In a flash the dungeons were gone. He dashed through empty hallways before he reached the Bifrost. The burning in his lungs as he ran across the long bridge. How his feet ached, and his mind begged to get away from Asgard. As far as possible. As quick as possible. Release from the claustrophobic cell. He remembered thinking of Midgard. Shifting. He felt his bones snap and fur grow along his spine. Loki remembered the flash of a portal. As quickly as he used his seidr. The feeling faded. The crippling emptiness he felt inside at this very moment. Where his magic should be. Loki blinked repeatedly, his vision slowly fading to the present. He let out small huff, laying down in the doorway with defeat. As the flash of memories receded, he heard the conversation down the hall return to him.

“What! You mean to tell me that your psychopath of a brother is back on Earth!?” He heard Clint yell angrily.

“Loki is here, yes, but he is drained of his power. Before I left my father had cast a spell to block his power from him. He is completely powerless; he would be smart enough to lay low for the time being.” Thor replied calmly.

Rage made Loki fluff out his tail completely and couldn’t help but let out a low growl. Odin, the All-Father, King of Asgard was spending day and night purposefully blocking his power. It made sense, but Loki would help but feel pure hatred. Like he wanted nothing more than to- than to… Loki’s train of thought was brought back to the present. Again. As he noticed the Avengers were staring at him. The black cat blinked slowly, examining each of their faces. But they each seemed slightly startled, before turning back to Thor.

“What is this furry creature?” Thor asked as he stared directly into Loki’s green eyes. He felt panic rise in his chest. _Does he know it’s me?_

Tony smirked “That’s our new cat. The Avengers mascot.” He paused and looked back to Loki. “He’s actually supposed to be in bed right now after he got run over by a car on his grand escape from the tower.”

Thor raised a brow as he stared straight at Loki. He felt the fur along his spine settle. He felt so conflicted inside. Usually when he thought of his brother, he felt a dull ache in his chest, but he felt anger. Like it was Thor’s fault his powers were gone, and he was stuck healing at a snail pace. Loki blinked slowly, lowering his green gaze from Thor so he could look down at the flooring.

There was silence.

Then Steve spoke up "So, have you come here ask us for help?” he raised a hand onto his friends’ shoulder. “We’d want to help either way.”

Thor’s expression brightened “Thank you my friends,” He returned Steve’s friendly gesture with a pat on the back and smiled “I would indeed need your help in finding my brother. Though I cannot promise it will be easy.”

Loki let out a slight smirk at that. It was far easier than they could ever imagine. He was right under their noses. Though his happiness soon faded, and he went on to listening to their conversation. Clint nodded and made a waving gesture with his hands.

“Yeah, right. Let’s start tomorrow, the sooner we get this crazy sonuvabitch off Earth and back in Asgard, the better.”

And after that, the Avengers split up and prepared for dinner with their newly returned friend.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been weeks since Thor had returned, and Loki hadn’t crossed paths with the thunderer since. He wouldn’t say he was actively avoiding Thor. Unless that counts as sprinting under the couch as soon as he heard heavy footsteps remotely close to the black cat.

Loki lifted his head and rested it on the edge of the cat bed he had been resting in. He could no longer sit on his favourite windowsill since that is where Thor had slept, and the warrior had taken back his room. Now Loki was forced to sit in the many different cat beds that were spread around this particular floor. There was also the fact that he still couldn’t walk and must drag himself around the floor to travel.

His piercing green eyes searched the living room. Nobody was in the Tower. They were all looking for Loki (besides Tony who had left for something else), well he was right here but, they obviously didn’t know that he was in their own tower. Its not that Loki cared in the slightest that there was nobody to keep him company. It was how he was left to his thoughts and that alone could be pretty dangerous.

He shuddered as he sunk deeper into thoughts of his thoughts. Then the lithe black cat lifted his head, eyes narrowing at the sound of footsteps. He felt his pelt prickle, and he glared intensely at the door, unblinking.

The door was thrown open and in walked a short brunette boy, a teenager, Loki had assumed. His wide brown eyes swept over the room and he let out a breathless “wow”. The black cat looked around the room as well. _Really? I thought it mediocre as best._ He thought to himself as he examined the décor, interrupted of course, as Tony Stark entered the room after the adolescent boy.

Loki shifted in his small cushioned bed. Curious as to why the billionaire would bring a child into Stark Towers. “So, ill get suited up and bring over your new suit as well. Make yourself at home kid, won’t take too long.” Stark said as he looked into his wristwatch, turning around briefly and exiting the way he came.

The teenager awkwardly waddled over to the couch, taking a seat. His eyes scanned the room all over until he met eye contact with Loki. Loki frose, his eyes narrowing and tail tip flicking from side to side with agitation. He didn’t know who this person was or why Stark had interest in him, but he was sure he cared enough to find out himself.

Well, his thoughts and speculation were interrupted when the teen’s face softened dramatically, and he walked over to Loki’s bed. Looming over him and cooing to the black cat as though it were the cutest and most precious thing the teen had ever laid eyes on.

He cringed away from the gentle pets from the teenager, but he couldn’t escape them as much as he wanted to, soon he was being gently stroked and pampered like a kitten. Loki was about to rip into the kids’ pale hand when Tony Stark walked in fully suited in his usual red and gold armour, with another suit over his arm.

The suit’s face flicked back, and the Billionaire wore a huge grin. “He lets you pet him? Oh my god, I need to take a photo. Peter, stay still- “

Loki looked up at the Peter kid and decided he would not let himself be exposed to the rest of the avengers through a photo. He lifted his head a little higher and waited for a finger to scratch under his chin. When he felt it of course, he pulled back and sunk his teeth into the finger. His tail rose with satisfaction as a flash went off. This was a memory that will live forever through the photo Stark had taken. He grinned to himself and let go. Resting his head back on the edge of his bed and watching the reactions from the two people before him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its pretty bad. ee.
> 
> the plot it also pretty bad.  
> ee.
> 
> But you know what isnt bad? That ending scene with peter parker and Lookii.
> 
> which btw, was an idea given to me from the wonderful Sam. Thank you! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, this is SUPER short. But I have no idea what else to write. aack,
> 
> So sorry-
> 
> But not at the same time-
> 
>  
> 
> >:))


End file.
